


Caught in the Storm

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See something you like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Storm

Kira and Malia ran inside the Yukimura house, both of them soaked from the sudden downpour that occurred when they had gone out for a run. The two of them were giggling as they made their way to Kira’s room, Kira stopping to grab them towels from the bathroom.

 

She nearly dropped them when she walked into her room and was greeted by Malia’s bare butt as she stepped out of her jogging pants. Malia stood up and turned around, taking one of the towels from Kira.

 

"See something you like?" Malia asked with a grin as she toweled off her hair and sat down on the edge of Kira’s bed.

 

Kira’s cheeks went red and she stumbled over her words. “I-I umm-well-“

 

"Maybe I can borrow something to wear until my clothes dry?" Malia asked, standing up and wrapping the towel around herself.

 

"You-you don’t have too," Kira said, surprising herself. She tossed her towel on the bed and started to take off her shirt, tossing it to the ground. She hesitated for a moment before striding over to Malia and pulling her in for a kiss, the towel falling to the ground.


End file.
